The Adventures of Superman and Batman
by Sexy Ascot
Summary: Superman and Batman are best firends. SuperBats. The dynamic duo. The Peanut Butter and Jelly. Even if they don't admit it. Yet.  Also Read The Adventures of Batman and Superman by BecauseI'mBatman
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Superman and Batman**

**Chapter 1: Wait….How Much?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own this :(**

**People do the craziest thing for money. Even superman.**

**This is for fun. Pease people lighten up.**

**The **_**italics**_** are **_**Superman's**_** thoughts.**

**For: BecauseI'mBatman the sarcastic Batman to my Superman :0**

"HEY, Sups." _Ohhh dear I forgot to lock the door again. Dang it!_ "How are you today Barry?" Clark trying his best to be nice but he had to go in two hours to pick up Lois, he as not time to dilly dally. "Soooo Clarky."Barry sang in a childish voice. "Do you have any blackmail on Batman?" he asked. "Now, why would you need that?" "Really nothing recording, video, or audio?" Superman glanced at his watch one hour and forty-five minutes._ Dear god, why can't he just leave me alone!_ "No, Barry I don't have any sort of footage like that! Why would you need it?" "Wellll" Barry sheepishly looked and him rubbing his neck. "I sort of.. kind of broke… you know… _this is going nowhere! Only hour and forty minutes left! "_Just spit it out!" Clark yelled. "IbrokeBatmansarmchair!" Barry whispered back.

_Oh No, that's not good Batman is very attached to that chair. He had it custom made from and sent it back about thirty times cause it wasn't right. But then angina he just had to pick the African Blackwood tree the wood shatters quickly, so no more than 20% of its product is usable. With this, more trees need to be harvested to produce quality wood. Who the hell can afford a chair like that. Oh wait, a filthy rich billionaire who dresses up like a bat, that's who. Well if Batman kills Flash we don't have to put up with him any…. Dam it I can't let Bruce kill Barry, I'm Superman for gods sake. And I don't kill people._ "What! Wait wait I don't' want to know! So you plain on blackmailing him into forgiving you?" "Well, just so he doesn't kill me. Not all of up are indestructible like you." "Well as much fun as that sound I have a date in *glances at watch* in one hour and five minutes." "Wait, you have a date! Is she hot? Who is…" Barry blabbers but then gets a scary gleam in his eye. _On no I'm out of here._

Superman strides out of the room when Flash says "I'll pay you 1,000 dollars to get video footage of Batman doing something embarrassing!" _with 1,000 dollars I could take Lois to that new "Zuit" restaurant_

_and have tons left for a movie. Being a news reporter isn't the most high paying job. _Now it's Superman's turn to get a mischievous glint in his eye. "Make it 5,000 and you got yourself a deal."

With a video camera behind his back Clark says in a singsong voice "BRUCEY!" Superman using his super speed hooks the video camera facing Bruce. Then flies out of the room half a second later. Clark smiles a devilish smile. "BRUCEY BRUCEY BRUCEY!" he yells. Wanting to laugh from hearing Bruce hit his head on the table. _Super hearing has it's perks_! _Hahahaha!_ Clark floats in smiling from the look and Bruce's face. _He is sooooo jealous. Hahaha this is going to be too easy._"BRUCEY!" he called again. "Are you ignoring me? Brucey, why? Come on, Bruce. You know you can't ignore me for too long." Clark nudged Bruce's shoulder with his super strength. Moving Bruce about a foot. _Hahahaha oh man Bruce has that vain popping out of his forehead again._ "Bruce, Bruce, Bruce! BRUCEY? BRUCEY, HAVE YOU GONE DEAF? BRUCEY!" Clark screamed right into his ear. "I can hear you," Batman snarled.

"Oh, BRUCEY!" he threw his arms around Bruce's shoulders. "It's been too long since we've had a nice, good friendly talk between us two, old buddy, old pal!" he declared. Clark then planted his arms firmly around Bruce. Batman was now wiggling as if his life depended on it. But despite his struggles Superman was not letting go. "Why are you wiggling so much? Why can't you ever hug me back? Brucey, hug me back! Right now!" _Batman hugging Superman would be great footage! Ha!_

"Absolutely not!" Bruce growled in response. "I do not hug! Especially not you!""Aw, that hurts my feelings, Brucey. Come on, just a little squeeze?""Get. Off. Me!" He growled in his angry Batman voice that's means I'm going to break your finger. It didn't seem to faze Clark.

"Bru-u-u-cey," Clark sang in his ear."Clark, for god's sake! Get off me!" Bruce grunted

"Say please!" "No." "Then I refuse." "Clark!" "Say it." Batman started growling like a dog on a chain.

"Say it," Clark sang in a annoying pitchy voice. "Say it, Brucey, say it!" "You're insane, you damn—""Ah, ah, ah. Don't swear. It's unbecoming." Clark knowing full well it was making him madder. "For god's sake—Damn it, Clark! Get off!" "I'm still not hearing a please." "You're about to hear something and it's not going to be a goddamn please." "Ouch," Clark said. "Someone is grumpy. Are you grumpy, Brucey?" _Oh my goodness this is the best prank ever!_

"Ye—No! I don't get 'grumpy'!" "Are you sure? You seem grumpy." "Do I? Maybe it's because some idiot won't get the hell off of me!" "You are extremely rude today. What's wrong with you?"

Clark's kept his arms tightly around Bruce. There was no way Clark was letting Bruce out of this. Sighing, Bruce muttered, "Clark, get off me. Please." The last word was snarled. Clark was happy about it So he finally let Bruce go.

"Was that so hard?" Clark teased. "Finally!" Bruce exclaimed, and jumped up out of his seat. "You insane, annoying creature! Can't you just leave?" "Aw, but I've missed you, Brucey!" "My name is Bruce!" Batman growled.

"Wow. Someone is sure testy today. Women trouble?" Superman asked. Batman grabbed a batarang from his utility belt and flung it at him. "Shiny!" Clark cried watching it come closer to him and caught it. _Ya, I rock I caught a batarang!_ Bruce seemed to take advantage of Superman while distracted. Bruce made a break towards the door. _Oh no you_ _don't_ In a blur of red and blue beat him with ease to the door. Clark stood in front of it, he couldn't help grinning like an idiot by Batman's enraged face.

"Are we playing tag now, Brucey? Who's it?" Bruce stopped. "Yeah, Clark. We're playing tag. I'm it." _Of course he wants to be it he has to be "IT" at everything he does._ "OH! Okay!" Clark sped from the room, laughing the whole way.

Clark ran to Barry "How much time left?" "You have forty-five minutes left. Good luck!"

Eight minutes of silence later. Clark found Bruce was standing in the Watchtower's monitor room. Staring at the screens with a blank look on his face. _That's going to kill his eyes one day._

Bruce didn't seem to notice him, so he flashed in front of him and poked him in the stomach. "You're it!"

The poke really was supposed to be gentile. But it seemed to but Bruce in pain. In fact so off guard that Bruce's breath hitched and he fell backwards.

Then Bruce screamed him 5,000 dollars.

"Not the tummy!" Bruce screamed/squeaked like a little girl that just saw a bug.

It was hilarious, to say the least

Both men's eyes flew open. Bruce looked just as surprised as Clark that he had squeaked something like that.

There was a silence moment of silence.

Hence the word "Moment."

Then Clark burst into laughter. He couldn't help it, it was just to insane. His deep voice echoed thought the cave.

Barry went to get the money. It seemed Clark did it after all.

Clark then collapsed down to the floor. Rolling around, clutching his stomach, unable to help himself. "You—said—tummy!" he said between laughs.

Bruce glared so hard he was sure he was going to strangle him right there by using his mind. Like in the weird earth movie Star Wars

"I can't believe you just said 'tummy'!" Clark shouted later, when he had finally calmed down enough to talk.

Bruce grabbed Clark forcefully by his collar and pulled him close, with surprising strength . Batman glared hard into his laughter filled eyes. "I swear, Clark, you mention this to anyone, and you'll never talk again. I will rip your tongue out and put it in a jar for all to see what happens to those who spread lies about Batman!"

"But it's not a lie." Superman had to point out.

Bruce snarled and pulled him closer. "Not a word, Clark Kent!"

Clark's saw the clock behind Bruce. _Crap I only have fifteen minutes. Time to go! _"Got it. Sorry. Won't tell a soul."

"Not. One."

"Not one. Got it. No problem." "I mean it, Clark." "I know. I won't. I promise." "Good" Batman finally released the him. Clark stepped back, forcing space between the furious Dark Knight and himself.

"Well…." "I'm going to bother Barry now!" Superman zoomed out of the room with the camera behind his back.

Barry was smiling full blow now. "You got it?" "Of course, was there any doubt? Now where's the cash?""


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile Bats. You know how…stressful my life has been lately. You know surgery, crutches, and crazy FBARS. Enjoy the Fic:(**

**I Don't Own: Justice League:P**

**This is Clarks/Supermans POV**

"Hey, Bats, what're you doing?"

Bruce held his hand towards Clark. Making a STOP gesture. Clark confused raised an eyebrow and walked over to the many monitors on the wall. Clark noticed right away that Bruce was stalking his child, or should he say ward. No matter what Bruce says he cares for that child..alot! In a wary voice asked Clark asked, "Why are you—?"

"Do you not understand how to shut up?" Bruce growled out, still total zoned in on the monitors. Clark wondered if it would ever kill Bruce to say something nice when his best friend comes in the room. Of course Clark was assuming the best friend part.

*Flashback*

_Superman and Batman please report to Central City, there seems to be radioactive creature on the loose and Flash needs help." the Martian in the watchtower told them. _

_Bruce glanced at Clark "The Batplane will get us there fastest"_

_Clark looked at Bruce "You know I can fly at the speed of lig-"_

"_I don't care if you can fly or not WE are taking the Batplane" he demanded._

"_Fine!" Clark sighed and boarded the plane with Bruce._

"_Thank goodness you are coming to Central to help me out best friend!" Barry said to Bruce over the comm link. _

"_You're not my best friend Barry."_

"_Who is then? Oh it's Superman isn't it. You guys have that whole we are indestructible and the World's Finest crap."_

"_No, Superman is my colleague." _

"_Am I you're colleague?" "No." Batman growled. _

"_Is Hal?"_

"_No" _

"_Is Aquaman?"_

"_No!"_

_The conversation continued until arriving at Central but Clark had figured out one thing though. He had to be Bruce's best friend, since everyone else he pretty much hated. _

*End Flashback*

"Yes, I do, but I'm just curious—" Clark started

"Well, stop."

"But—"

Bruce sighed. "Alright! If you must know—"

"I must," Clark stated

Bruce glared at him. Not surprise there. He continued saying, "—if you must know, I'm watching Dick disobey my direct orders."

Clark raised an eyebrow in disbelief . "Disobey you? And you're okay with this?"

"Of course not, Kent!" Bruce growled. "I just want to see what he can do."

Clark snorted. God it's a good thing I don't have kids he thought. Clark muttered "Daddy bats."

Batman looked up at him with complete and distaste. So Clark looked away to the monitors in front of him.

"Is there something wrong with monitoring my son's activities, Kent?"

"What? No. You just… tend to be… overprotective of him."

Batman looked a little startled and angry. "What are you saying here?"

"Nothing! Just the fact you're monitoring him is a little over the top, don't you think?"

"I don't see how," Bruce replied deeply in thought. "He doesn't even realize I'm doing it."

"Well… Yeah. That's my point. You're invading his privacy here. It's a little morally wrong."

Bruce snorted. "Yeah, well. I'm Batman; I can afford to be 'a little morally wrong' once in a while."

"Whatever you say."

Gosh I hope he doesn't do this to me. This is just creepy. Superman shuddered at the thought of having Bruce watching him for mistakes 24/7.

Superman pulled up a chair next to Batman and sat down. Clark propped his feet up on the table, leaning back in the chair with his hands interlocked behind his head. Trying to relax. "What?" Clark asked at Bruce's look of "Who do you think you are?". Bruce didn't say anything. Clark sighed. "Well, I want to watch too!"

Batman's eyebrow "Why?" he asked rather stupidly. Clark trying to resist rolling his eyes at his friends silly question.

"Why not?"

"Want to help me ground Robin?"

Clark smirked. Looking almost like Joker would of. "Turn up the volume, Batsy, and let's do this!"

"What is project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked, looking at Robin as if expecting him to know.

"I don't know…," Robin replied thoughtfully. Then a smirk graced his face and said, "But I can find out." He walked over to the computers and attempted to hack in.

"Access denied," the computer told him.

Robin only laughed. "Wanna bet?"

"Whoa. How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked, looking at the computer with surprise.

Clark was surprised. Wasn't that a rule no computer hacking without permission? "How—"

Bruce shushed him, staring as if his life depended on it at the screen.

"Same system as the Batcave."

"You taught him how to hack into the Batcave? And put the same system in our HQ?" Clark cried out. "Did you want him to hack us!"

"I did not teach him to hack into the Batcave," Bruce admitted.

"Then who—?" Superman started, but stopped half way through the question. Of course. Alfred. Who else could it be? I mean come on. Someone had to have taught Batman, right?

"Indeed," Bruce muttered. He pointed back to the screen, signaling to get back to watching.

Now the they were watching the three younger sidekicks discuss the case about project Cadmus.

"But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate." Robin suggested.

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad replied. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey," Robin chuckled. "They're all about justice."

Clark and Bruce couldn't stop the little snot from coming out. Robin always seems to have a sense of humor. I wonder where he gets it from? Obviously not from Bruce. "Good one," Clark muttered.

Aqualad heaved a dejected sigh. "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission; not this," Robin replied.

Kid Flash jumped in, "Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going."

Both boys turned back to Aqualad, hopeful smiles on their faces. "Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date."

At Robin's declaration, all three got determined looks on their faces. Oh, yes, they were going to Cadmus, stay put or not.

"So that's how it happened," Batman mused more to himself then Clark.

"Seems like it."

"Robin's idea, I see."

"Looks that way," Clark replied. Not really that surprised.

"I don't know whether to be proud or annoyed. Obviously he's disobeyed me and that does not bode well with me, but he is doing what I've trained him to do—fight the bad guys."

"Against your permission."

"True," Bruce agreed. Bruce shrugged. "I'll let it slide for now. I'm sure he'll give me enough reasons to be annoyed throughout the rest of this mission."

"Of course. He wouldn't be your son if he didn't," Clark declared. Bruce cast him Batglare and wouldn't respond.

"So smooth," Robin commented dryly as he watched Kid Flash hang onto the window of the Cadmus building tightly.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan. We—" Aqualad looked towards Robin, but didn't see him. He cast a look around, but his friend was nowhere in sight. "Robin?"

Robin's distinct laugh could be heard in the distance as he raced up to the building to help Kid flash up.

"Does he always laugh like that? In Gotham as your partner? Or is it only on these missions?" Superman asked. It was kind off weird on how similar the laugh was to Jokers.

Bruce just shrugged. "It wouldn't be Robin without his laugh."

They watched as Aqualad had to help the victims trapped in the building to get out of there by himself. When he entered the room his other two teammates were in, he sarcastically shot at Robin, who was bent over a computer screen no doubt to hack into, "Appreciate the help."

"You handled it," Robin dismissed. "Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Bruce growled.

"What? What is it?"

Bruce growls so much he must be part dog or something… Let's count how many.

"Grrrr."

"Grrrrrrrr."

"Gr."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

That's four in the last 45 seconds. It's going to be long night.

, "Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Robin said.

"What is with him and this whelmed thing?" Clark asked. Another weird habit is just what this kid needs Clark said to himself.

Bruce only shrugged. "It's Dick."

"Good point."

They watched in silence as the three discussed the genomes and Robin continued to hack into something else called 'Project Kr'.

Kr? That's a little too close to home for comfort. Clark started to get distressed about reminders of his home planet.

"Don't move!" Bruce told him with an excited look in his eye.

Really Bruce? REALLY, Bruce has to be excited about hearing about Clarks tragic past! Clark stays out of his so he should stay out of mine.

Superman groaned. "Why? Why do they get interrupted at all the good parts?"

"I'm sure you'll get your answer soon enough."

Clarks face contorted into a pout "I want to know now."

"Patience."

They put their attention back on the screen, watching the fight break out between Kid Flash, Robin, Aquaman, and the genomes. Robin, of course, thought quickly, and created a smoke screen and leaving his team mates to fend for themselves.

"No!" Bruce suddenly growled at the screen, as if Robin could hear him.

That's 15 growls now.

"He can't hear you."

"I know that!" Bruce snarled back.

Clark just sat back in his chair. "I'm only pointing it out."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Bruce said sarcastically. "Honestly. Should change your name to that, too."

"Or not."

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash were fighting well against their enemy.

Kid Flash and Aqualad now sped up behind Robin as he did his hacking thing, Kid Flash snarling, "Way to be a team player, Rob."

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked innocently, though everyone—including the two silent onlookers—knew he was putting up a guiltless façade.

Once the three were in the elevator, Aqualad asked, surprised, "We're heading down?"

"Dude, out is up," Kid Flash said, pointing a finger upwards for emphasis.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me? Project Kr? It's down, on sub-level fifty-two."

"This is out of control," Aqualad declared, pushing the two apart and stepping between them before an argument broke out. He rubbed his hand on the back of his head, thinking. "Perhaps… Perhaps we should contact the League."

"Yes!" Batman exclaimed, nearly jumping from his seat. "Yes you should! Right now!"

"Again, can't hear you."

"Again, shut up!"

The elevator door opened and Robin ran out, not giving either of his teammates any time to decide to call the League in. Aqualad looked at Kid Flash for some sort of explanation, but he only shrugged, "We are already here," and followed behind Robin.

They watched in silence as they avoided another large fight with more genomes and quickly entered the door to where Project Kr is hidden.

"Whoa," the three breathed when they looked at what Kid Flash had been referring to.

A perfect look alike of Superman stood in a little pod, clad in a white shirt with the red signature 'S' on the front.

…

Clark swallowed hard. "Oh…my…god."

Nooooo, this cannot be happening. Not happening darn it!

Bruce was stunned. "A clone?"

"My clone?"

They made a copy of me? How long has he been here? Are there more? They never make just one clone!

"He looks," Batman paused, cocking his head towards the side. "as if he's your son."

Now it was Clarks turn to glare. "He is not my son. He is a clone."

Just like Luthor said! Curse him! Curse him forever and ever

"No need to be so hostile about it, Clark."

"I'm not his father," Superman vowed.

I will not be a father of his monster Lex made. I swear if Batman hadn't mad that stupid not killing rule…..

"Why do you seem so opposed to it? Being a father is not so bad. I should know. I was always against it and in came Dick. Now look at me. I'm invading my son's privacy while watching his first mission he's gone on without me, while disobeying my direct orders."

Clark snorted. "That's all good and peachy, but this clone is not my son."

I just have to make sure he never meets me then I will not get attached.

"Clark—"

"No!" Superman yelled his voice shaking the cave a little.

"You're great with kids—Dick's always loved his 'Uncle Clark'."

That's different he adores me and if I remember correctly witch I do Lex will use him to kill me.

"Look!" Clark pointed at the screen, effectively distracting Bruce.

The three boys had decided to contact the league. Bruce stood up to go retrieve the call. But Aqualad's voice stopped him when he said, "No signal."

"We're in too deep—literally." Kid Flash said.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Superman asked.

Batman shrugged as he returned to his seat. "It would be the right thing, I suppose. But shouldn't we also give them the chance to prove themselves?"

"Or get themselves sincerely hurt."

Or killed by my evil mini me. Clark just can't tell anyone about the meeting with Lex just-just not yet.

"Well, they did disobey orders. It would be a lesson to them. I don't think they'll get to hurt, though. They know how to handle themselves." Bruce said interrupting his thoughts.

"But they are only children."

Bruce sighed. "Right. We'll watch and if we think we need to step in, we'll call in the rest of the League. For now I'm giving them the chance."

Clark snorted, muttering, "You just need another excuse to ground Dick."

"He disobeyed orders!"

"I know."

You remind us constantly.

"He knows how important it is to follow orders."

"I know."

You remind him constantly.

"So naturally I want to know what else he does wrong that we need to work on."

"Naturally."

He's going to work Richard until he dies. IF he ever dies.

"You don't believe a word I'm saying, do you?"

"Nope."

"I swear, Kent. You're the most annoying creature on this planet."

"Where did that come from? We were talking about Dick and now I'm being insulted?"

"I felt like you needed to know."

Clark rolled his eyes in response.

Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash had chosen to released Superboy and he was now attacking them.

"Oh," Bruce groaned. Both hero's watched Robin try to stun Superboy. Ohhhhhhhh bad move on his part Clark thought. Superboy grabbed the cords and flung Robin to him, pushing him to the ground and placing a foot atop his chest. "No, get up! Get up!" Bruce yelled

Clark started praying that Batman would let the league interfere now

"He still can't—"

"Tell me he can't hear me one more time and see what happens."

Clark shut his mouth. Bruce was in his Daddy-bats mode, and Clark knew not to mess with him.

Would I be like that for the clone? Go in to Super-dad mode? No wait! No personal attachment.

No, no!" Bruce shouted at the screen. "Don't you dare fall down! Get up!"

"I don't think he can."

"Of course he can! He and I have trained much harder than that before. He's got to be able to get up!"

Clark watched Robin and his non-moving body. Bruce better do something. He had a bad feeling about this, they were going to get caught and captured and he knew it.

And they were caught and put in pods.

Great his evil so-clone captured them.

"Quit staring, you're creeping me out!" Kid Flash yelled at Superboy from his pod.

Robin intervened, "Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

While Aqualad tried reasoning with Superboy and Kid Flash was being his ever annoyed self. Superman was noticing the similarities of when we was a teenage boy to the clone.

Robin declared, "Pass! Batcave's crowded enough," brought Clark out of his thoughts.

Clark snorted. "Oh, Dick."

"Oh, Dick, indeed."

Superman and Batman continued to watch three, wanting to know just how they'll get themselves out of this mess. The cloning process started and they watched, wincing, as the three were shocked into giving their DNA.

A few moments later, Superboy burst back into the room, pushing the three offenders out of his way while he went to un-trap the three in the pods.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked, ever being the tactful one.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at him, but then smiled a moment later. "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option."

How does he not have heat vision? I had it at his age..not that I care.

The hissing noise of the locks un-doing was heard on the left side of the room, and Robin hopped out of his pod, moaning, "Uh! Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here; he'd have my head for taking so long!"

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Superman looked at Batman's smirking face. This time he did rolling his eyes. "I wonder how he'll feel when he knows you heard that comment."

"Doesn't matter; he'll be too worried about the fact I really am going to have his head for that."

"The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" Kid Flash continued.

Robin's only reply was to turn to Superboy and order, "Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Kid Mouth," Superman snorted. Seriously where did Dick get his sense of humor? "There's a fitting description."

"I agree."

A few minutes of some intense fighting, Bruce and Clark watched as the team barely made it out of the elevator without getting squashed to death.

Kid Flash took that as a signal to stretch his legs a bit and run up several flights of stairs with his speed. The other three followed at their own quick pace, but not nearly as fast as Kid Flash. He was a speedster after all.

They attempted to escape the crazy lab, but their plan was foiled once again.

As the monster and Superboy flew through the ceiling, the rest of the team following "Let's get down there. They'll probably have it wrapped up by the time we get there, but let's go now in case they need our help. Also, don't let on that we watched the mission."

"Why not? Too morally wrong for you?"

"I'd rather not have an angst-filled teenager on my hands."

Clark. "That was good entertainment. Too bad there was no popcorn."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "You're welcome to bring some next time."

"Next time? Will there be a next time?"

Bruce just chuckled. "Of course. I'll need you to help me ground Robin."

"That poor kid."

"Well I'm going to go to the fortress. You can handle scaring the teenagers all by yourself right?" Clark started flying out of the cave.

A second later a Baterang lodged it's self-next to Clarks head.

"No, you're coming with me to meet your son."

It's going to me a long day Clark thought.

**Thanks for reading**

**REVIEW**


End file.
